Dark Little Tales
by Sparkly.Dancer
Summary: In a world where covens of vampires rule, a little girl's vampire hunter family are killed but she is saved by a strange blonde vampire with golden eyes. He gives her to Charlie and Renee Swan to care for but after 15 years when they are killed as well,
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had, please review and lemme know what you guys think

Rated M for later chapters

"Hello?"

Red. There was red. The child remembered the red, even now it was seeping through her fingers. Dripping onto the black ground, shining their. She wondered what it was.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" It was a soothing voice, she thought, like when mummy would read her a story or daddy would comfort her when she was crying. She liked it. A teardrop seemed to freeze on her cheek, it was cold. She wrapped her daddy's massive coat around her tighter to protect herself against it. Sighing quietly, she leant against the tree behind her bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Darling?" The soothing voice was close now, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes tightly and out her head further into her daddy's coat

"Ah Cullen, I was wondering when you would turn up." Whimpering, she tried to put her head further into the coat, she didn't like that voice. She knew that voice.

"Why are you here?" The soothing voice had lowered to almost a growl."For the girl" a dark voice laughed, "Now leave Cullen,"The girl slowly opened her deep brown eyes and took in the scene in front of her. Their was a man with golden hair and amber eyes looking at her, the man with the nice voice, he smiled at her slightly as she took him in. He was smartly dressed, she thought with pale skin. The other man she knew instantly, he was the man who made the red come, the one who made mummy and daddy stop talking. "And what if she doesn't want to go with you?" The golden eyed man asked, not taking his gentle gaze from her tall man snarled, he turned his red eyes towards her, she shrieked and moved into the kind mans waiting arms. He was cold, but as he folded his arms around her, she felt safe. She buried her face into his shoulder and didn't protest as he lifted her off the cold, wet floor. "Fuck you Cullen, she's mine. I won't let you take her""Unfortunately you have to," his voice was, if possible, more gentle now he held the small girl in his arms, "This is my land your standing on, my clan's territory, don't forget the law James."

"What's your name sweetheart?" The girl said nothing, just tightened her grip on his shirt. Carlisle had realised now that her parents hadn't survived the attack, which surprised him. Their family were renowned vampire hunters, hardly weak enough to be taken out by a vampire like James.

They had been walking for a while now, he had an idea of where to take her, there was a human couple who lived in Forks without any children. He was sure they would take care of her with little questionings. With her deep brown hair and beautiful dark eyes they would probably fall in love with her as quickly as he had.

Carlisle had been right, Charlie and Renee took her in instantly, he smiled thinking about it. She had even spoken before he left. Only 3 words but it was something, she would get over this tragedy.

He had been leaving, saying his last goodbyes and expressing his gratitude to the Swan family.

"Goodbye little angel." he had kissed her forehead. He had turned to leave but before he had gotten out of the door had felt two little arms wrapping around him from behind.

"I'm Bella, goodbye"

15 years later

Bella groaned loudly staring at the blank pages in front of her. This should be easy, she thought to herself chewing on the tip of her pen, why do I want to be a vampire hunter? Do I think I'm going to mentally and physically up to the challenge?

Two simple questions that needed about five pages of fluff filer writing in order for her to get into this university of Alaska which specialised in the destruction of clans of murderous vampires.

She had wanted this since she was five, since Carlisle had saved her from the crazy vampire who had killed her parents. So why couldn't she even string two words together about something she was so massively passionate about.

Taking a deep breath she chucked her pen across her bedroom.

"Right, that's quite enough work for one day" She told herself deciding that actually 3pm would be a good time to get out of these pyjamas especially if Angela was coming over later. Flicking through her phone she quickly texted her before grabbing the a pair of jeans and a plain design t-shirt which low cut v-neck just about concealed her lack of cleavage.

Bella flung her clothes on before grabbing her phone and heading downstairs for a breakfast of pop tarts.

Phone flashed and putting it to her ear with a mouth full of pop tart.

"Hey Ang!"

"Bella?"

The voice was different, familiar but she couldn't place it instantly.

"Bella, its Carlisle"

Carlisle… but he never called, never ever, even if he was late or when she was in an accident or… he never called.

"Carlisle?" her voice small.

"Bella, are your mum and dad there?"

"No"

"Where are they?"

"Shopping in Seattle, they left early this morning, their not due back until late tonight."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle? I think their seeing a show or something"

Still silence

"Carlisle? You there?

"Bella" She breathed a sigh of relief, he was making her panic.

"Bella, I'm sending my children over, they're going to take you to my house"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here, stay indoors, don't call your parents"

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Its just an intro really, getting started with this story


	2. Chapter 2

Bella stood with the phone to her ear for several minutes after Carlisle had rung up, she breathed slowly and listened to the horrible bleeping noise that proved he had cut her off.

Something was wrong. Really, really wrong.

Carlisle never called her, Carlisle only came to see her once a year on her birthday, Carlisle had children, Carlisle was a vampire how could he have children? What the fuck was going on?

"Right." She murmured into the phone, "Sure. Whatever you say."

She flipped it shut and stared in shock that the leftover half of pop tart in her hand.

"This is bad." she kept breathing slowly, unmoving, phone now hanging loosely in her hand threatening to drop on the floor.

Carlisle would keep her safe, she knew that, he always had done before.

Heart starting again she headed to the downstairs closet inside was the emergency bag. Food, bandages, waterproof clothing and spare knickers - everything you'd need in an emergency.

Charlie and his planning ahead, prepared on anything.

Bella then grabbed her warmest coat - being mid November it was freezing outside - she wasn't taking any risks. She then sat on the floor, leaning against the front door.

Carlisle had children.

She wondered how many? Sons implied at least two. Maybe he had daughters too. Weird. Wonder if they're vampires, Bella laughed gently, she kind of hoped they were. If they were human she'd be far to jealous to stand them for very long.

She had always wanted to live with Carlisle, he was the only person who'd ever made her feel safe. Her first memory was of him with the bad vampire. The one who had slaughtered her family. Yet she had no memory of them, just him, blonde hair and golden eyes. Her protector.

He was so kind to her. Every year on her birthday he'd come with some present that was always exactly what she wanted. She had no idea how he knew. He would bring her things that even Charlie and Renee didn't know she liked.

Last year, on her 21st, it had been a pair of diamond earrings. The diamonds weren't huge and scary expensive looking, just small and subtle in the small design. They were so beautiful.

Her thoughts tried to stay away from Charlie and Renee - her adoptive parents, why couldn't she call them.

Groaning, she banged her head against the door, just before she heard two firm knocks.

Wow, they were fast, they must be vampires.

Standing slowly and attempting to prepare mentally, she flung open the door.

Standing in the doorway was a massive vampire, obviously a vamp from the pale tone of skin and the perfection in his face. He had short, dark hair but the feature that made her relax instantly, his golden eyes. Seeing them instantly reminded her of the Carlisle's gentle touch. He was beautiful.

"Hi." Bella smiled awkwardly at the mass in front of her.

"Hey darling," He had a nice voice, though the smile was slightly imposing she thought to herself as he bent down as if to observe her entirely. Embarrassed she looked away from him trying to see if anyone else was around, no one. The tall vampire grabbed her bag out of her hand.

"Your carriage awaits."

She squeezed past him to have a look at the Volvo parked outside her house. She thanked the gods silently that at least this vampires drove, wherever she was going, warmth and protection from the November elements would be the best mode of transport.

As Bella approached the car, each second thinking of how she should have brought a hat, her ears were like ice already and she had only walked about 6 steps. There was someone sitting in the driver's seat - the windows were blackened but they was definitely a person there.

The front door behind slammed and the vampire was beside her instantly holding the door open.

"Erm… thanks" sliding into the passenger side, what lowly humans can't open their own doors now? Instantly he was in the front seat, she didn't even the door open.

Their was another man in the front seat, from behind Bella could tell he was smaller than the other vampire with reddish brown hair.

"Hello." Bella decided to be polite even though she was being captured by what she assumed was two vampires because that's what she had been told to do. She got no reply from the front seats, they didn't even turn to look at her.

Bella sighed, frustration slowly seeping out of her, she reached around in her pockets finally grasping her mobile. Scrolling threw her recent contacts she saw Charlies name ignoring the frustration she clicked on the name next to it. Texting Angela a quick 'sorry but I'm cancelling on you' message and turned the phone off, it hummed a sad tune before the screen went out of the window and watched the trees flying past, they were going extremely fast. It didn't take long until they'd turned down a small winding road - super speed remaining unchanged.

Then pulling in aside a house, the big vampire opened her car door before she had a chance to blink.

"Thanks again" She told him as she stumbled out of the car, he caught her under her arm before she had a chance to hit the floor. A snarl came from the front of the car.

"Calm down Edward," the big vampire laughed, a big booming laugh, "So she's a little clumsy."

"That's Bella." She recognised the voice instantly and turned to face her protector. Carlisle looked as beautiful as always, blonde hair, golden eyes and a face that she trusted completely. She took a minute to take him in, sighing gently, she was safe now. In four steps she was in his waiting arms. She heard that growl again but she didn't care or turn to look where it was coming from.

"Right Cullen Clan - this is Isabella Swan, she's part of the family now so please treat her as one of us."

This is a Bella x Edward fic! NOT a Bella x Carlisle fic.. Reading it back its seems like she's slightly obsessed :P but I promise its not that bad. I mean who wouldn't be slightly obsessed Carlisle's lovely but this is all about Edward!


End file.
